<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mis-Brew by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188898">A Mis-Brew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interstellar Novella [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Facebook: Draco's Den, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Gen, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Potions, Potions Accident, Redacutm Skullus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brewing mistake still manages to earn Hermione and Pansy a passing grade and house points in Potions.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50097632278/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interstellar Novella [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mis-Brew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and Draco's Den during the June's Roll A Drabble. This story filled square N1 - Redactum Skullus. My roll for June's Roll A Drabble was Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, and a Potions Accident.</p>
<p>Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.</p>
<p>Be sure to let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy looked down at the cauldron in front of her. She looked down into it and saw brilliant purple bubbles rising to the top followed by clouds of steam rolling over the edge of the cauldron. Looking at the concoction in front of her, Pansy realized that something wasn't quite right.</p>
<p>Both Hermione and Professor Snape had said that the potion if made correctly, would be a bubblegum pink color. So why was their potion bright purple? And where had her partner disappeared to? Those were the million galleon questions.</p>
<p>Where the bloody hell did she go? There was no possible way that Pansy was going to stand here and take the blame for their mistake. She scanned the room, looking for her curly-maned partner. Catching a glimpse of the mane, Pansy looked down the bubbling cauldron and back up to Hermione. She needed to decide if it was worth the risk of leaving the potion unattended to get her partner or if she should just mentally prepare herself for failure when Snape saw their potion.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to step away from the cauldron, she noticed Hermione making her way back to their station. Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head as she watched Hermione approach.</p>
<p>"What?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow as she walked past Pansy and took a look at the potion. Quickly, she redirected her attention back to Pansy. "Why is it purple?"</p>
<p>"I was going to ask you the same question, but you disappeared," Pansy replied, rolling her eyes. "Again."</p>
<p>"I was helping someone," Hermione retorted, sticking her tongue out at Pansy briefly.</p>
<p>Pansy cocked her head to the side and raised her brow. "Oh yeah? Real mature there, Granger. Can we please figure out what happened to our potion? Snape is going to be here any-"</p>
<p>"Professor Snape," he interrupted, stepping between the two witches and looked into the cauldron. He crossed his arms over his chest as he took a step back and looked between the two of them.</p>
<p>"I know it's not supposed to be purple, Professor," Hermione began. "But I swear it was pink when I stepped away-"</p>
<p>Snape cut her off. "You stepped away from your potion, Miss Granger? That is extremely dangerous."</p>
<p>Hermione hung her head. "I'm sorry, Professor. They needed my help."</p>
<p>Snape shook his head. "You are lucky that nothing dreadful happened in your absence, Miss Granger. Miss Parkinson, did you add anything to the cauldron after your partner stepped away?"</p>
<p>"No, sir," Pansy replied, shaking her head. "I looked at the recipe for a brief moment, and when I looked back at the cauldron, it had turned purple."</p>
<p>Snape looked at them both for a few moments and then back at the cauldron. "Mr. Malfoy!" he yelled, looking at the next bench over.</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked, stepping around his bench.</p>
<p>"Grab the dehydrated mandrake root from my desk," he ordered.</p>
<p>Draco nodded and quickly ran over to Snape's desk, locating the root and picking it up off the desk. He looked at it for a moment and grimaced. The face was still visible, which he found creepy, but Snape had requested it, so he brought it over to him. "Here you go, sir," he said, handing the root over.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Draco," Snape said, taking the root from him. He took a step closer to Pansy and Hermione's bench and placed the end of the root into the cauldron.</p>
<p>"What are you doing, Professor?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow as she watched the potion bubble around the root.</p>
<p>"Testing a theory," Snape replied, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>After a few moments, he pulled the root back out of the potion. Everyone's eyes went wide as they looked at the bottom end of the root. It appeared as though it had shrunk.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Pansy asked, leaning in to get a better look at the mandrake root.</p>
<p>"It would appear that you and Miss Granger found a way to replicate the effects of the Redactum Skullus spell into a potion," Snape said, analyzing the root closely. "I'm not sure how you managed to do that when the assignment was to brew an ageing potion."</p>
<p>Snape took a deep breath and looked between the two extremely intelligent and talented witches. This accidental potion created proved that fact to no end. He had no good reason to punish them for the failure to brew the assigned potion when they had created something practically out of thin air.</p>
<p>"Ten points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger and ten points to Slytherin for Miss Parkinson," he announced, shaking his head and walking away from the cauldron.</p>
<p>"Professor?" Hermione called, forcing Snape to stop and look back at her over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Granger?"</p>
<p>"Do the points mean we got a passing grade?" she asked, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked between Snape and Pansy.</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Granger," he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>